pika_love_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachuu) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live] Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu is renowned for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. When in Alola, it evolves into its Alolan Forme. Biology Physiology Pikachu are small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. They are almost completely covered by yellow fur. They have long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity. They turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an Electric attack, such as Thunderbolt. It has also been known to generate small surges of electrical energy in anger or for protection. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail, which is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity can cause lightening storms. Behavior Pikachu are usually friendly creatures that love to be cuddled. They love having their tails rubbed, especially at the base; they also like being stroked. However, if threatened or angered, this Pokémon can be quite aggressive. If someone pulls its tail, it is most likely it will bite or shock anyone in the area. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. Pikachu are capable of learning Volt Tackle, a powerful Electric-type physical move exclusive to the Pikachu family of Pokémon. Z-Moves Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Sun and Moon which have a special Z-Move dedicated to them. The Z-Move Catastropika is Pikachu's signature move. The move is activated by the Z-Crystal Pikanium Z. Its base is Volt Tackle. Catastropika can be learnt only by a Pikachu with Volt Tackle, and becomes unusable if Volt Tackle is forgotten or if the Pikachu evolves into Raichu. Pikachu, being an Electric type, is capable of using the Z-Crystal Electrium Z to use Z Moves. Personality Pikachu is a very calm and gentle Pokemon. But when any of her friends get hurt than prepare to be zapped. She cares for anyone she calls a friend. Moves Pikachu may be able to use all attacks but her main attacks for battling are her electric, normal and steel type moves. *Electro Ball *Thunderbolt *Quick Attack *Iron Tail Trivia * Pikachu gets very angry if someone calls her a 'rat'. * She sometimes calls Sonic her papa since he hatched her egg. * Pikachu cares for all her friends. * She is able to summon other Pokemon and even transform into them. * Her main partner in battle is Sylveon and sometimes any of her legendary Pokemon friends. Gallery Ash Pikachu Electro Ball.jpg Pikachu thunderbolt.jpg Ash Pikachu Quick Attack.jpg EP805 Pikachu usando Cola de hierro.jpg